Nightmares and Secrets
by pathtales
Summary: After a nightmare of a memory, Bart needs to tell someone about his biggest secret. (no slash/ rated for dark themes)


"_They're coming." I heard a voice from behind me as I quickly gathered the rest of the equipment from the cave._

"_No problem babe, I got it!" I smiled as I kissed her quickly. _

"_Fine, let's get moving." She took the equipment from my arms and I picked up her up bridal style and ran out._

"_Did you get it?" A man asked as the two teens ran out the building. _

"_Yes." The girl nodded to him as I sat her down. _

"_Good." Said another woman. "Let's get to it..." But an explosion cut her off. _

"_Damn it." Another person said. The group of people all turned to see their attackers. _

"_Bart, take the parts, we'll meet you there." Superman said. _

_"On it. I'll be back in a flash." I smirked as Lydia hit me. _

"_I'll see you in a few." She kissed me quickly before I ran off with the goods. I dropped them off before running back. _

"_You got the stuff?" Neutron asked as I sat it down._

"_Yeah, but the leagues got company, so I'm headed back." I said. _

"_Be careful." He said as I dashed back. _

_Five minutes. I was only gone for five minutes when I got back to see that the robots were down, but everyone was upset. _

"_What did I miss?" I asked. Then I saw. "No." I whispered. _

"_She jumped in front of Changeling." Batman said, but I couldn't focus. "She saved his life." _

"_She always had to be the hero." I glared. I couldn't see anymore. I ran, just like I always do. _

"_Hey, everything crash?" Neutron asked as I ran and started to work on the machine as fast as I could. _

"_No. Nothing's ever Crash. Not really." I said. _

I woke up with a start. My head was pounding and I was breathing heavily. I got up and walked to the small pouch I brought with me. I only had two things, and I already used the energy neutralizer. I looked at the smiling black haired girl in small picture. Her blue eyes twinkled and I could almost hear her laugh again.

"Hey Bart, you're up." Came a voice from the door. I looked up to see Jaime and I quickly hid the picture behind my back. "Gar and I were going to get some tacos if you want to come."

"Sure, sounds crash!" I smiled my fake smile at him but he narrowed his eyes.

"What's that?" He asked. Damn, he saw the picture.

"Oh, nothing…" I started, but he tackled me and got it.

"Oh, ella es bonita!" He smirked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The girl is pretty." He rolled his eyes as me.

"Yeah, she is." I said, letting my façade slip ever so slightly.

"Is she you're girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah. Or well, she was." I sighed. "I won't be seeing her for a while."

"It must suck, being stuck in this time away from your friends and family." Jaime gave me a sympathetic look. I wanted to say yes. To lie. To fantasize. But I couldn't. I had to tell someone, why not the guy who's slowly been turning into my best friend.

"No, to be honest, I love it here." I sighed. "The fact is I left nothing behind when I came here. The girl? She's Lydia Wayne, or Batgirl where I'm from. And she's dead. Along with most of the heroes in the future."

"What?" Jaime asked in shock.

"I need you to keep a secret." I sighed again. "I came back from a broken future to fix the past. My dad? Grandpa? Wally? All dead. Lydia is the granddaughter of this batman, who's dead. As well as Tim and Dick. Ironically Jason is still around. And did you know that Red Arrow knocks up Cheshire? Their daughter is Lydia's mother. Yeah. Messed up, right? And Connor? He's going to look the same for a very long time, and be Superman. And you? I never met you. But I know your daughter. She's like my mom."

"Wow." Jaime said after a long pause. "That's…a lot to take in."

"I know, I'm sorry." I sighed. I seemed to only be able to. "But please, don't tell the others. By me coming back and changing things, knowing spoilers? That future won't happen. So I'm ok with that."

"Well, you're here now." Jaime smiled. "That's not going to change. Let's make sure the future does."

"Thanks Jaime." Bart grins.

"Now, about who I'm suppose to have this daughter with…"

"Nope, spoilers." Bart smirked as they walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Cassie…"


End file.
